


Accompaniment

by ami_ven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what was that for?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accompaniment

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "music"

The moment the door to 221B closed behind Mycroft, the anguished scraping of Sherlock’s bow against his violin turned into music.

John closed his eyes, just enjoying the melody, something upbeat and spontaneous that he was sure Sherlock was making up as he went along, and it took him a moment to realize when it ended.

“That was lovely, Sherlock,” John said, into the sudden but comfortable silence. “And what was that for?”

“Mycroft knows me well enough to anticipate my responses,” said Sherlock. “But you annoy my brother in ways he cannot possibly prepare for.”

John laughed. “You’re welcome.”

THE END


End file.
